Sparky Runs Away
Sparky Runs Away is the 14th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in an Extreme Biker Base. There is an Extreme Biker King walking towards a door. He pushes open the door to reveal a set of stairs. After climbing down the stairs, he reaches a laboratory of some sorts. There are a few tables which scientific equipment on it, a machine and a couple of Extreme Bikers; one of them in a lab coat. Extreme Biker King, to the "scientist": You there! I came to check on the progress of my technology. Extreme Biker Scientist: I honor your presence, my king. Extreme Biker King: Well honor my presence quickly. I do not have any thing to waste. Extreme Biker Scientist: Yes my king. Extreme Biker King: ...so? (pause) Where is it? Extreme Biker Scientist: Oh yes right the tech you order. I'm afraid it won't be ready by the time you asked for it to be finished. Extreme Biker King: And why not? Extreme Biker Scientist: Well with manners like these, my king, it takes a powerful source of energy. One that no Extreme Biker has ever seen before. Extreme Biker King, turning around: The likes of aliens? Extreme Biker Scientist: I'm afraid so. Extreme Biker King, turning back to the scientist: Then we shall capture a creature and use it to power our tech! Extreme Bikers: YEEEAAAAAH! (throws their arms in the air while holding their weapons) Theme Song The setting is now Brandon's house where Brandon and Amy are sitting together on the couch. Brandon: This... is... so... BOOORRRRINNNNG! Amy: Come on silly. We have a test to study for. Brandon: But this is boring! There could be an alien invasion right now and the Earth is going to be taken over by mutant alien slug bears because of this... this... this stupid algebra test! Amy: Mutant alien slug bears? Brandon: Hey if I fought Mutants, Aliens, Slugs and Bears then how could I can't fight them all at the same time? Amy: Because you have a test to study for. Brandon: There's no point in studying when I'm gonna fail anyways (throws head back on the sofa) Amy: There's also a point. Come on, we can review on your last test. Brandon: It went up in flames. Amy: Oh come on, It can't be THAT bad. Brandon: No, it literally went up in flames. Amy: Oh... Brandon: Why can't I just- (scrolls through Omnitrix) Amy: Because that's cheating plus you don't want anyone to know you secret. Brandon: Yeah I know but if I memorize this stuff as an alien, I could probably ace the test as me. Amy: Where did you hear that from? Brandon: Alien Hero. It's like, the best show ever. That reminds me... Brandon reaches for the TV remote, grabs it and turns on the TV. TV: He's part kid, part alien and all part hero. He's ALIEN HERO! It's Alien Time! Brandon watches the TV in excitement. Amy grabs the TV remote from Brandon. Brandon: Hey! Amy, turning off the TV: Come on Brandon. We have to focus. Brandon: Yeah I guess. So um How- ? Amy, interrupting: Oh Sparky is fine. I actually- Brandon, interrupting: No. I was going to ask, "How are you?" . Amy: Oh... I'm fine. I guess. Brandon: Ok. So question 4- Amy: Do you know what I like to do with Sparky? Brandon: Er no I don't. Amy: Well he's always good with changing so I like to teach him stuff like tricks. Brandon: Uh huh... well I'm going out. Amy: Where? Brandon: To get some burgers and milkshakes. Amy: But what about study night? Brandon: It's going to have to wait. Sorry. (leaves) Amy sighs. The phone then rings. Amy picks it up. Amy: Hello? Phone: Brandon? Amy: No this Amy. Phone: Oh hey Amy. This is Sarah. Amy: Oh hey Sarah. What's up? Phone/Sarah: Nothing much. We was just wondering if Brandon could come over. Is he still studying? Amy: Yeah... well actually sort of... left. Phone/Sarah: Oh well. I'm sure here'll get here. Anyways you should come over too. Amy: Really? Phone/Sarah: Yeah totally. We could have some Girl time. Amy: Um ok. Phone/Sarah: Right well I'll see you there. There is a dead beep on the phone and Amy hangs it up. Later, Brandon arrives as Batwing and then de-transforms back into Brandon holding a bag. Brandon: Hey guys I got your message. And some burgers... Coco: Nice! (instantly takes the bag and digs inside) Brandon, hovering behind his shoulder: You gonna share or what? Coco: Or what. Brandon gives an annoyed face at Coco and then turns to Amy who is outside, in the back, playing with Sparky. Brandon: What's she doing here? Sarah, walking over: I invited here. Brandon: Why? Sarah: Because you left her alone and I needed to talk to her. Brandon: It's not her, I just didn't want to talk about the dog. Sarah: You mean Sparky? Coco: Dude, you're ditching your girl because of her dog? Brandon: She's not my girl! Amy: What? Brandon: Amy? Amy: Brandon, what do you mean? Brandon: I mean I didn't mean anything like that. I just- Amy: Oh I understand that part, what I don't understand is that you don't like Sparky? Brandon: What's wrong with that? Sparky makes his way in without being noticed. Amy: Well you was just like " I don't like Sparky and I never want to see him again! " Sparky gives a sad expression and whimpers. Amy, hearing: Huh? Sparky? (turns around) Sparky continues to whimper and makes his way back outside. Amy: Sparky wait! By the time Amy reaches the door, Sparky darts across an power line far far away. Amy turns back to Brandon furiously. Brandon: What? Amy: You- You- UGH! (storms outside) Coco: Dude... You just got friend-zoned. Brandon gives another annoyed look. Sarah walks over to Amy who is furiously sitting in the grass. Sarah: Amy, I know how you feel. Amy: No you don't. Sarah: I'm sorry? Amy: You don't. You never felt how it is to lose someone you cared about. Sarah: Ok, to be honest, I havn't. But, you didn't lose Sparky. He's just spending some time alone to clear his mind from the mis-understanding. Amy: But what if he never comes back? Sarah: I'm sure he will. We just need to clear up that mis-understanding. Amy: But what if he never forgives me? I just don't want to lose him. Sarah: It's ok. He'll forgive you and he'll come back. Amy: Oh... ok... Sarah: And I know you're upset at Brandon but he's a great guy. They turn around and look at Brandon. Brandon, not knowing that they are watching him, drinks a milkshake and burps. Brandon: My bad. They turn back. Sarah: Ok maybe not mannered but still pretty great. Amy: I'm really upset at Brandon but I'm just disappointed about how he doesn't accept Sparky. He doesn't realize how important he means to me. Sarah: I'm sure he knows how important it is but he just needs to know how you feel. Amy: Yeah... ok. Later on the road, the Extreme Bikers are driving in their bikes. Extreme Biker 1: Found anything alien yet? Extreme Biker 2: No, still the regular. Extreme Biker 1: Do you think we'll be promoted if we find an alien? Extreme Biker 2: Yeah dude totally. That other guy found a weird looking alien and got ranked up. Extreme Biker 1: Yeah but what about that other guy that found an alien that was pretty much useless? Extreme Biker 2: Yeah, I guess he deserved that banishment after all. I guess we're just going to have to find an alien that has, well I dunno, like an endless energy source or something. Extreme Biker 1, after the scanner beeps: Hey dude, I got some activity. Extreme Biker 2: Ok. It better not be another lamp post this time. Extreme Biker 1: Nah dude, this is like off the scale. Extreme Biker 2: Really? Well let's check it out dude. Sparky is hopping across the road still depressed from the events from before. Head lights from a far get closer and closer to Sparky. Before Sparky knows it, the Extreme Bikers appear. Extreme Biker 1: There it is! Extreme Biker 2: Well don't just stand there dude, grab it! Extreme Biker 1: I thought you was gonna grab it. Extreme Biker 2: No you are. Extreme Biker 1: But that thing is gooey dude. Extreme Biker 2: Seriously? Alright fine, I'll grab it! (zaps Sparky and throws him in an electric high tech cage) Extreme Biker 1: What do you think it is? Extreme Biker 2: It's ours now. Meanwhile, Brandon and the team are driving by on the road searching for Sparky. Coco: Here Sparky Sparky Sparky (whistles) Brandon, in the back seat with Amy: I wonder where he could be. Amy: I never thought you cared. Brandon: What's that supposed to mean? Amy: Nothing except for the fact that you chased him away. Brandon: Me? You shouted at him. Amy: I was shouting at you! (faces the window) Brandon: ...fine! (faces the other window) Coco: ...Drama much? Sarah: Coco knock it off. Extreme Biker 1: It's so weird. Sparky: Beep! Extreme Biker 1: Heehee it talks too. Extreme Biker 2: Would you stop playing with the alien before somebody sees us! Extreme Biker 1: But its so gross and funny. Extreme Biker 2: (sigh) Just hurry up! Sarah, leaning forward: Hey, is that? Coco: The Extreme Bikers? Brandon: Wait What? Amy: The Extreme Whos? Sarah: They're bad guys really and they- Amy, interrupting: And they have Sparky! Coco: Hey! Just calm down well ya? Amy hits the horn by accident which alarms the Extreme Bikers. Extreme Biker 2: Darn it! Someone saw us! Come on! Extreme Biker 1: Rodger Rodger. They hop back on their bikes and take off with Sparky. Amy: Sparky! Sarah: They're getting away. Coco: I'm on it! Coco hits the gas and the chase begins. The Extreme Biker shoots at the car but Coco manages to dodges their attacks until the shoot the tire which flattens out. Coco: Ack! They spin out and the Extreme Bikers get away. Amy: We lost them. They get out of the car. Coco is examining damages and notices the damaged wheel. Coco: My Car! Brandon: Calm down it's just the wheel. Coco: But.. But... My Car! My Beautiful Car! Brandon: (sigh) How far away are they? Sarah: About a mile or two. We could make it by foot easily. Brandon: Alright then. (to Coco) You coming or what? Coco: Huh? Yeah let me just fix her up a bit. I'll catch up. Brandon: What to do to break up a man with his car? Sarah: Come on, I can feel them up ahead. They head off to the direction of the Extreme Biker Base. Meanwhile at the Base, the two Extreme Bikers walk in with Sparky in a cage. Extreme Biker 1: We're back! Extreme Biker 2: And we brought the energy source you required. Sparky: Beep! Beep! Extreme Biker King: What is it? Extreme Biker Scientist: I don't recognize this form during my studies. (scans Sparky with device) However, it does happen to contain fused DNA and practically an endless energy source. Extreme Biker King: Just what we needed... Sparky gives a scared expression. Later, Sparky is in the machine and the scientist is activating it. Extreme Biker King: So what is to go with this operation? Extreme Biker Scientist: Well, based on my theory, this electro-ribo-nubulator should power our technology with this endless power source. And with completely energized weapons, we should be free to take over. Extreme Biker King: Very well. If this experiment goes as planned, you will be rewarded anything in the Extreme Biker's power. Extreme Biker Scientist: I am most honored, my king. Now I shall begin to procedure. The Extreme Biker Scientist presses some buttons and the machine activates but it short circuits. Extreme Biker King: Scientist! What is the meaning of this? Extreme Biker Scientist: Er... It appears the creature is refusing the procedure. Lucky, I can fix this. The Scientist pulls out a chip of some sorts. Extreme Biker King: And what is that supposed to be? Extreme Biker Scientist: I would use this chip as a virus. It would override the commands of most alien technology and allow me complete access. If it works with alien tech, it should be able to work with tech aliens. Extreme Biker King: Should? Extreme Biker Scientist: I meant would, my king. It would... will work. The Scientist places the chip into the machine and presses some buttons. Sparky squirms around in panic. Extreme Biker Scientist, to Sparky: Now don't worry little one. This won't hurt a bit... just a lot. (laughs evilly) The Machine injects the chip inside of Sparky and begins to infect him with a red like virus. The virus corrupts him into an emotional blank red Sparky. Extreme Biker Scientist: It worked! Now we shall see if our tech could be fully energized. (to Sparky) Alien, I command you to energize our weapons! Through Sparky's eye, which is now a red technopathic screen, it homes in on the king and then the scientist. It captures the audio read. Sparky then releases an electric blast which energizes a Extreme Biker's laser. Extreme Biker Scientist: Success! Now alien, upgrade our ship! Extreme Biker King: Our new crafted one of a kind starships? Are you sure? Extreme Biker Scientist: Imagine what we could new with a modified one of kind starship. We could rule the universe! Extreme Biker King: Yes... Yes... I like where this is going! Voice: Not so much from our angle. They turn around to see Brandon, Sarah and Amy. Extreme Biker King: Blast it! It's those darn brats and their Allie. Quick destroy them! I don't want any interference with this experiment! The Extreme Bikers fire at them but Sarah shields them. Sarah: I'm not sure if I could hold this up for any longer. Brandon: Not worry, I'm on it! (activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down) LOCH NESS! Loch Ness jumps over the shield and in front of some Extreme Bikers. They shoot at him until they need to reload. Loch Ness regenerates. Loch Ness: Hey guys. Why don't you chill out? (blasts them away with a water blast) Sarah shoots some Extreme Bikers with her pink energy discs and Amy hides behind. A hand grabs Amy and she screams. Loch Ness: Amy?! Extreme Biker 2: Not a single move or I will fry her! Suddenly a wheel flies out of no where and whacks the Extreme Biker on the head, knocking him out. Coco, appearing behind the fallen Extreme Biker: And that's for shooting my car. Extreme Biker Scientist: You're too late! Alien, I command you upgrade our ships and destroy Brandon Tennyson! Sparky absorbs the machine until it resembles him and then globs out from the outside. He then jumps up and tackles the starship. As soon as he makes contact with the ship, Sparky begins to absorb it and suddenly becomes the starship itself. Everyone, even the scientist, looks in shock. Sparky then begins shooting lasers but the team heads for cover. Sarah: What now? Sparky has become nearly unstoppable. Loch Ness: I could fry the controls. Coco: And blow us to bits? You may be able to regenerate but we can't. Amy: Maybe I could talk to him? Loch Ness: No way. It's not save out there! Amy: Brandon, you have to trust me. Just like I trust you. Loch Ness: It's not the same Amy. Amy: I know, but I need Sparky and he needs me. And deep under that nasty virus, is my Sparky. Loch Ness, sighing: Ok fine. We'll handle the head boss over there. Sarah and Amy run out into the open. Sarah shields them both. Loch Ness and Coco head over to face the remaining Extreme Bikers, the king and the scientist. Amy: Sparky stop! It's me Amy! Remember me! I know you're still in there Sparky. Sparky still continues firing blankly at them. Sarah struggles a bit. Coco: It's not working! Sarah: I can't hold out much longer Amy. Amy: Come on Sparky, remember all the good times we had? I know you're still mad at me but the truth is that I never want you to leave me and that you'll always be the best friend I've ever had! I'm sorry! The shooting then stops and they stop fighting. Extreme Biker Scientist: No my creation! What are you doing?! The red then slowly fades and a green starship remains. Coco: Looks like you're days are over. The Extreme Biker backs into the controls and knocks some chemicals over the controls. The controls then fry up and then fire is set to them. As the scientist begins to step back from the controls, the place begins to shake. Loch Ness: What's happening? Coco: It's overloading! They head for the stairs but the rumble blocks it. Loch Ness: No way out. Sparky, still as a starship, lands next to the team. The back door/hatch opens. Amy: Quick get it! They all hurry inside and the starship blasts off out of the Base before it explodes. Later, the starship lands back where they started. After everyone gets out, Sparky reforms back into his regular self. Brandon, now Human: So what happened to the spaceship? Amy: Sparky absorbed it. Brandon: Absorbed? Amy: Yeah. Once he absorbs any piece of tech, he can reform into it whenever he wants to. Brandon: Oh. That's actually pretty cool. Amy: Really? Brandon: Yeah. I was wondering if you'd wanna get some burgers? Amy: Sure but we have to finish studying for that test. Brandon: Oh yeah... How about we keep talking about Sparky instead? They walk off. Coco: So everything is back to normal? Sarah: As much as normal gets. Coco: So um... I was wondering if you'd wanna get some burgers? Sarah: You're so unoriginal. Coco: Oh... Sarah: ...But I'll still go. Coco: Yes! I mean... cool. I guess... Sarah, glaring: Seriously? Coco: What? Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Amy *Sparky Aliens Used *Batwing *Loch Ness Villains *Extreme Bikers *Sparky (Temporally) Trivia *2 aliens planned to be in this episode didn't make it during the production. *Amy and Sparky make their second appearances. **They met the Extreme Bikers for the first time *The TV Show, "Alien Hero", makes its first appearance on Alien Force. *Sparky goes rogue for the second time *Sparky absorbs the Starship which can be used at anytime. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2